


Explicit content for my story on Quotev.

by isabellamone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellamone/pseuds/isabellamone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please do not read this without reading my story on Quotev.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explicit content for my story on Quotev.

“Harry,” I whispered as he landed on top of me, finding the spot he had earlier on my neck. Suddenly, I couldn’t think straight.

“How bad do you want me to fuck you?” he growled, his voice lowering a few octaves.

“So bad, Harry.” I practically screamed as his hands travelled up my shirt and beneath my bra. As he palmed my breasts, his other hand worked its way into the front of my pants, circling in a rhythm that matched the other. I had no idea why I abruptly wanted him to fuck me like he meant it, but I did and the need was nearly so blinding that I couldn’t look him in the eyes when he stopped.

“Strip for me,” he demanded pulling me off the bed and standing me up on the floor at the foot of the bed, he himself moving to sit on the edge. He took off his shirt, exposing his several tattoos and toned body. I kicked off my shoes and socks, swinging my hips around as he watched me carefully. My hands travelled up and down my body, occasionally lifting my shirt to tease him.

“Strip!” he ordered, harsher this time. I smiled, noticing the small tear down the bust of my top. I placed my hands on my breasts, hooking the fabric and tearing roughly, the sound of ripping fabric echoing through the room. Harry smiled, watching as I flung the ruined clothing across the room, exposing my purple lace bra. I walked in front of him, placing my legs on the sides of his and sitting myself on his lap. I rotated my hips, enjoying the way his hands cupped my arse roughly. My hands pulled at his curls as I pulled my breasts to his face before slipping off my bra. His mouth locked around my nipple, sucking lightly with the slightest biting. I moaned in his ear before slipping off, trailing my hands down as I sunk to the floor between his legs. I forced them open, slightly rubbing against the bulge that was begging to be released. I dragged my tongue up his torso slowly, taking in the slight contraction of muscles as a satisfying reaction. As my mouth met his, he spanked me through my pants, pulling away and glaring at me.

“Stop teasing me and strip or so help me you’ll regret it.” Though the concept of punishment appealed to me, I obliged, turning around to where my arse was in front of him. I unbuttoned my pants slowly, pulling them down my bare skin and off my ankles. As he discarded his own pants and boxers, I positioned myself between his legs once again, taking his cock in my hand without hesitation. His hands weaved in my hair, pulling slightly. I flicked my tongue on the tip of his cock, tasting the salty taboo of precum. As I positioned my mouth around his cock, he fucked my mouth, shoving deep within my throat.

“Fucking swallow my cock, baby girl. Swallow it!” he demanded as he stilled in my mouth. My muscles worked to move around his cock, earning appreciative sighs from Harry. He repeated this about three times before pulling out and lifting me up by my throat.

“I’m gunna fuck you, Daniela, and you’re going to take it. Do you understand?” he asked; voice raspy and full of desire. All I could do was nod as he threw me on the bed once again, pinning me beneath him as his hands travelled down my body. His fingers slipped inside me, curling up as his thumb worked at my clit. My body moved in sync with his hand as I moaned into the feverish kiss. His pace increased and he pulled away from my mouth, allowing my whimpers to echo in the room.

“Sit still and don’t cum.” He ordered, bringing his other hand to press down on my lower torso, pinning me to the bed. I could feel the pleasure crawling through my toes, and begging me for release.

“Please, Harry, oh god, stop teasing me.” I pleaded, my nails dragging down his back.

“Say it.”

“Harry, fuck me.”

 His hands found my waist as he flipped me on my knees, positioning himself at the entrance of my pussy. As I instinctively pushed myself back on his cock, his hand sharply striked my arse, squeezing harshly. My arms wobbled from the sensations and I fell face forward on the duvet.

“This is on my terms, Dani. You do as I say. I make the calls. I control you.” He scolded, suddenly slipping inside me slowly, stretching me with his huge cock. As I got used to him, he buried himself deep within me, stilling as he brought me up by my neck and held me against him.

“Are you ready for this?” he growled, his hand still around my neck as the other circled my waist and connected with my clit, stroking persistently. I could barely mutter an answer through my tightened throat. Without hesitation, he pulled back, slamming into me and letting me fall forward again. His hand still stroked my clit as his pace increased, his hand repeatedly slapping my cheeks, causing me to cry out. He removed himself from my pussy and dragged me off the bed, pressing me against the wall, his hand stroking my clit and his cock pounding my pussy.

“God, fucking shit, Harry pull my hair, please, pull my fucking hair!” I begged and he obliged, pulling my hair and making me look at him. His hair fell in sweaty curls against my face as he sucked at his mark again, his persistent pounding continuing. My moans vibrated through my throat, practically purring at the sounds Harry was making against my ear.

“You’re gunna do so good, baby. So fucking good.” He hissed, biting my neck as he gave one last powerful thrust before sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling me on top of him. “Ride me, baby.” And I did, tangling my hands in his hair and pulling back as I bounced on his cock. He stared me in the eyes as he growled my name, hands slapping my arse with a pleasurable pain. There was something appealing at the natural control he seemed to have over my will power. His hands grasped my waist, lifting me nearly completely off his dick before bringing me down harshly, causing my back to arch as I fell forward on his shoulder. As he continued the pattern, my moans transitioned into screams as I bit into his shoulder, which he seemed to enjoy exceedingly so. His hands dragged down my back, scratching more trails as I rotated my hips while bouncing on his cock. His mouth wrapped around my tits, biting the nipples and sending the pain throughout my body as it collected at my core.

“Fuck me harder, Harry!” I screamed, biting harder into his shoulder. He flipped us into the missionary position, supporting himself on his knees and grabbing my thighs as he used the extra leverage to fuck me hard. His cock buried deep into my pussy, hitting a spot that others have failed to find. I could feel my orgasm nearing and I continued screaming his name as his pace increased to seemingly unhuman speed. One of his hands choked my neck while the other continued to pull me closer to him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Jesus Christ, Harry God I’m going to cum, please let me fucking cum.” I could barely speak the words but they came out clear enough. His mouth connected with mine and my screams melted with his moans and I could feel his muscles contracting beneath my fingers.

“Yes, baby girl, cum.” He hissed in my ear, sitting upright and bringing the hand that was choking me to my clit. His pace was relentless and I felt my orgasm explode in a wave of white hot pleasure.

“Ah, fucking shit! Harry, fuck yes, yes, shit, don’t fucking stop.” I moaned between breaths, and he didn’t stop. As my climax hit, my back arched unnaturally from the bed and my vision went blank. I could hear my screams like I was listening from a different body. Before my orgasm could finish, I heard the results of Harry’s orgasm vibrating in my mouth as I felt his warm release deep inside me. We’d cummed at the same time.

“You’re gunna do so fucking good,” he whispered as we disconnected. Before I had the chance to ponder what he meant by that, my vision went blank and I entered unconsciousness.


End file.
